PROJECT SUMMARY The primary objectives of the Administrative Core of the Johns Hopkins Rheumatic Diseases Resource-based Core Center (RDRCC) are to integrate all scientific and enrichment activities of the Cores, maintain communication between the Cores and with the research base, and provide budgetary management and oversight, all within the context of the overall Divisional and institutional clinical/ translational research framework. The RDRCC and its Administrative Core is led by Drs. Antony Rosen and Clifton Bingham (as Co-Directors). Their complementary research approaches from the opposite ends of the research spectrum (laboratory and clinical respectively) underscore the Center's ability to enable research along the entire translational research continuum. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core of the RDRCC are to:1) Oversee, coordinate, and actively manage the logistic and financial aspects of three Scientific Cores (Core B--Research Management and Patient Integrated Data [RAPID], Core C--Sample Processing and Immunoassay Research, SPIRE; and Core D--Data Science); 2) Continually work to decrease barriers to effective, cross-disciplinary interaction amongst investigators focused on the rheumatic diseases; 3) Use innovative approaches to interface with the Divisional Discovery Fund program and institutional resources to maximize RDRCC Core utilization by novel projects focused on the rheumatic diseases; 4) Foster the careers of junior investigators; 5) Initiate and support innovative collaborations between Center investigators and investigators new to rheumatic diseases with complementary expertise and interests; 6) Coordinate a program of enrichment activities to enhance research methodological literacy and the overall intellectual environment across disciplines. Each of these components will work together through the Administrative Core to enable research in the Rheumatic Diseases to thrive and expand.